


Day 1

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Bill Cipher, Adult Dipper Pines, Bill is always this extra, Deepthroating, Demon Bill Cipher, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: Prompt 1 for Kinktober 2018!Kinks: Deepthroating, Face-sitting.Pairing: Demon Bill Cipher, Human Dipper Pines.





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my kinktober 2018 prompts! This will all be NSFW so please **ONLY** 18+!

Dipper groaned and popped his neck as he kicked his shoes off and shrugged his jacket off, glad to be home from work for the day. Even if it did pay good money, the lumber mill was hard work and it showed in how sore his muscles were on the daily, which made him grateful to have a loving boyfriend who was always eager to turn his muscles into pulp for him on particularly bad days. Speaking of the demon, he was nowhere to be found in the cabin. Not in the kitchen making an after-work snack for Dipper or lazing around in the living room watching terribly cheesy movies, which made Dipper all the more suspicious. He shuffled up the stairs to their bedroom and walked in while still wondering where his boyfriend was. He was expecting the room to be empty since Bill favored loitering in the woods rather than waste the day away napping as he did on the weekends.

What Dipper got instead, was a mostly naked Bill laying on their bed with a shit-eating grin on his mouth as he watched his boyfriend's eyebrows raise at the scene, face blooming into a blush. Dipper had no words for what was in front of him, sure Bill did some weird shit and even weirder shit when he was trying to get Dipper into bed but this was new. Though, the Chippendale dancer-esque bow tie and wrist cuffs were a nice touch, at least that’s what Dipper’s body thought, his mind was still deciding whether to be turned on or skeptical. He could only keep moving one foot in front of the other until he was kneeling on the bed, eyebrows still raised in suspicion at Bill, relaxing into the arm that wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Dipper winced when his boyfriend’s sharp teeth caught on his lower lip, causing a drop of blood to well up to the surface before a too long tongue swiped across it, licking it up. 

“I thought we agreed to only have the sharp teeth out on certain days?” Dipper questioned Bill as he scooted closer, wrapping both arms around his waist and gently brushing his fingertips across his boyfriend's skin.

“Yeah we did, but I know they turn you on,” Bill smirked and busied his hands with unbuttoning Dipper’s pants. 

“What’s the occasion? Usually, when you want sex you just tease me throughout the day until I’m frustrated enough to jump you.” Dipper smiled back, raising his hands above his head to help Bill get his shirt off.

“The special occasion is that we haven’t had sex for an entire two weeks, Pine tree. I’m a creature of the night and I need to be sated at least twice a week.” Bill said with a mock serious tone.

“I know, I’m sorry. Work has just been kicking my ass particularly hard lately.” Dipper let out a soft sigh and shivered as his top layers were removed. Though it was hard to be cold long with a demon of pure energy as your space heater and boyfriend. 

“Kill them all for overworking my human is what I should do.” Bill pouted and pushed Dipper fully onto the bed before straddling him and facing his legs so he could remove his pants and boxers. Maneuvering his hips up before pulling the worn jeans completely off of him before doing the same with his boxers. Smiling and licking his lips at the sight of his totally nude boyfriend.

“That’s sweet of you to say but if you kill my boss’s I’ll be very upset with you, Bill.” Dipper admired his boyfriends back before he turned around and leaned down to press their lips together again, as gentle as ever.

“For somebody who claims to need sex at least twice a week, you’re _awfully_ gentle, Bill,” Dipper smirked, hands sliding up to cup his boyfriend's hips before they slipped down to cup his ass. 

“Hush, I’m trying to seduce you. Now be a dear and grab the lube, would you?” Bill scooted off of his boyfriend before pushing his legs apart, gently palming at Dipper’s cock, getting him ready for their intimate time.

“Yeah, hold on.” Dipper reached over and opened the nightstand's drawer, grabbing the lube and handing it to Bill before gasping when he felt a warm hand on his length, hips twitching at the stimulation. Huffing up at his boyfriend when Bill snickered at his reaction before grabbing the lube and uncapping it, pouring a generous amount on a couple fingers, smearing it around Dipper’s entrance before carefully slipping in two fingers. Bill was listening closely to his boyfriend for sounds of discomfort as he stretched him, making sure he was loose enough before adding a third finger, soon a fourth finger joining them. Bill would stretch him for too long if Dipper didn’t intervene, which he was happy to do. 

“Mmn, I’m…I’m ready, please hurry,” Dipper whined softly, head laid back as he panted and squirmed as Bill fingered him.

“Not just yet, darling. I have other plans for tonight.” Bill comforted his boyfriend by peppering his hips and pelvis with light kisses and nips, enjoying the soft moans those earned him. He did have to hurry up though because his own cock was hard enough to be a bother to him.

“Hold on, sit up for me?” Bill not so much asked as sweetly demanded, lifting Dipper’s hips before scooting behind him and pulling him into his lap before laying down and pulling Dipper up to his chest. Dipper got the message and scooted up until he was sitting on Bill’s face, a bright blush on his face as he was grabbed by his hips and pulled down further on top of his boyfriends face. He moaned as he felt Bill give an experimental lick before practically devouring him, putting his too long tongue to good use, teasing Dipper’s entrance with it. Dipper leaned down, placing his hands on either side of Bill’s chest as he slowly started to rock down onto his lover’s tongue, moaning and giving quiet grunts as Bill worked his tongue over his entrance. Dipper squeaked and flushed a bright red as Bill shoved his tongue inside of him, lapping against his walls and trying to map out where that special bundle of nerves was.

“S-Switch with me, please.” Dipper’s voice trembled as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm, sitting up on his knees before turning around sitting his crotch onto Bill’s face, pushing his cock into his open mouth. A soft sigh from Dipper as his boyfriend started sucking on him at a pleasing pace, enough to keep him busy but not enough to push him over the edge just yet. Bill jumped and groaned around his boyfriend’s length as Dipper grabbed his neglected cock and started pumping it in time to the thrusts of his hips, pushing himself further into Bill’s mouth and starting to fuck his face. Bill responded by opening his throat for him and grabbing his hips so he could push him further down his throat, humming around him as he lapped at the base of Dipper’s cock, sucking softly, Dipper’s moans music to his ears and fuel for his libido. Dipper panted harshly as he thrust his hips faster into Bill’s throat, his hand slicked over with pre-cum from his boyfriend’s cock, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb across the sensitive head of his cock.

He was too distracted to notice Bill’s fingers creeping back up to his ass, pushing in three at once before searching for that special spot inside of him, making him tremble and squeeze his thighs around his boyfriend’s head. Bill swallowed around him at the same time his fingers found his prostate, rubbing at it and getting Dipper to throw his head back with a loud moan, accidentally shoving his cock completely down Bill’s throat and cutting off his air. Not that the demon needed to breathe anyways. Bill groaned loudly as Dipper gripped his cock tightly as Bill abused his prostate relentlessly, fingers pushing and prodding harshly at it, enough for Dipper to start thrusting his hips quickly against his mouth, barely audible whimpers drawn out of him. Another throaty moan from Dipper as Bill glanced up at him with a mouthful of dick, enough for Dipper to hang his head as sweat dripped from his forehead, nearing his orgasm.

“F-Fuck, I’m so close. Just a little more, Bill.” Dipper mumbled, reaching his other hand down to tightly grip his lover’s hair in his hand, yanking his head back to get a better angle to push himself further in. Bill groaned at the stinging on his head caused from the yanking of his hair, his cock twitching at the sensation before he started sucking harder on Dipper’s length. He moaned louder before pumping Bill’s cock harder before he cried out just a few minutes after and released into his boyfriend’s mouth before slumping over and propping himself up on his elbows and mouthing at Bill’s neck as he finished himself off, turning his head and kissing Dipper harshly as he orgasmed into his hand.

“That was just what I needed babe. Thanks.” Dipper smiled blissfully as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist and sucking love bites onto his shoulder and neck as he cuddled close. Bill reaching for the blanket and pulling it over both of their forms as he turned onto his side so he could give his boyfriend a loving kiss before kissing under Dipper’s ear and on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Dipper laughed and hid his face in Bill’s chest as he was assaulted with kiss tickles before looking up and cupping his face in his hands before pressing their foreheads together. 

“Really though, that was great. Thank you, Hun.” Dipper smiled and blushed lightly, combing his fingers through Bill’s bedroom hair

“It’s no problem, sweetheart. Anything for my most beloved human.” Bill grinned widely and pressed a big sloppy kiss to Dipper’s forehead before getting up and heading into the bathroom connected to their room and getting a warm washcloth before coming back to Dipper and cleaning him up before cleaning himself up and taking the bow tie and wrist cuffs off before tossing the washcloth into the dirty laundry bin before cuddling back under the covers with the love of his life.


End file.
